This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The data reduction program SasTool (short for Small Angle Scattering Tool) is developed to perform data processing in real time on two-dimensional diffraction/scattering images generated by our CCD and pixel array detectors. SasTool reads in a parameter file, and performs the data reduction tasks in an automated and timely manner. SasTool takes any size of 16bit and 32bit TIFF images, including those generated by Rayonix/MarUSA detectors, the Pilatus 300K detector, and the Hamamatsu image intensified CCD detector. SasTool incorporates features such as the ability to exclude pixels from selected areas (such as behind beam stop/supporting arm) and to mitigate the effects of incidental events caused by cosmic rays (?zingers?). A new version for Linux computers was developed this year, and some new features, such as using variations in transmission beam intensity to exclude potentially bad images from inclusion in summed and averaged data, were also added. The software is made available on our internet web site, and there have been 231 downloads as of November 30, 2010 by scientists from 56 institutions in 12 countries since August 1, 2007, when we began recording downloads.